THE WORK WITH THIS COMPANY INVOLVES THE MEASUREMENT OF CELLULAR PERTURBATION AS A RESULT OF AN INDUCED FREE RADICAL ATTACK. THE MATERIAL STUDIED CONSISTS OF LONG-TERM CULTURES OF HUMAN KERATINOCYTES. THE OBVIOUS GOAL IS TO USE THE PROBE TECHNOLOGY TO PRODUCE A SIMPLE ASSESSMENT OF APPLIED CHEMICAL PROTECTIVE EFFECTS.